Trust
by Maniana Black
Summary: People knew that the FBI had a behavioral analysis team..but no one aside from a few people knew that the magic world had one,too.Follow the Auror BAU cooperating with the FBI trying to take down an unsub who is trying to ruin everyone. OOC Hermione/OOC Ginny.EWE? Slightly AU-ish.Tonks is alive.
1. In times of crisis

**A.N: Hello all. This a Harry Potter/Criminal Minds crossover. Sorry for any mistakes. This little thing has popped in my**

** head for some time. Please review it means a lot. Enjoy( Reid's sexiness) :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 1:In times of crisis**_

_I am a firm believer in the people. If given the truth, they can be depended upon to meet any national crisis. The great point is to bring them the real facts._

_**Abraham Lincoln**_

_Brooklyn,NY~2.2.2012_

The night had fallen like a heavy cloak on the had just gotten home from the firefighter there was tough some days and he mentally cursed himself for not finishing his education in would have been now a ministry his being a firefighter was far more rewarding when he saved a life.

As he was doing his routine for bed, he never realised that someone was watching person would watch him for the next six days!

_New York,8.2.2012_

Lieutenant Gilliam woke up that morning relieved that no one called him in the middle of the night,like it was accustomed to be done the last month every week.

Since these murders had begun he could not sleep. He needed to find that murderer,who made him lose his sleep and temper.

Suddenly,his phone rung ,it was Jane,his partner."Hello Ja-"she cut him off "You need to come in.I have notified the feds" she said and hung up.

_London,England,United Kingdom.~8.2.2012_

"I need to talk to the BAU,as soon as possible,Arthur" said the Prime Minister.

"I will call them immediately" said Arthur Weasley,the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

He left for his office through the fireplace and upon arrival he casted a patronus charm summoning the team.

He was really stressed,the matter had gone out of hand. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Seven people were standing before him waiting for his Granger,Ginny Weasley,his daughter , Nymphadora Tonks,Pansy Parkinson,Kingsley Shacklebolt,Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. The Magical Behavioral Analysis Team.

"You are leaving for the states in 10 will travel by plane. The prime minister is waiting for us in his office to have a word with you before you leave. Reveal anything it may be needed to the agents you will be cooperating with. It is certain that if this person succeeds our world will be exposed"he said sternly

The Minister got up and approached the fireplace and threw in the floo powder "Come along then,they are expecting us."

_Quantico,Virginia~8.2.12_

Around 9 o'clock everyone was gathered in the briefing room as Hotch had ordered them.

"Good Morning,to cut to the chase ,we will be leaving in 10 minutes for Brooklyn.A series of murders are terrorising the city ,a team from the Uk will be there to help.I don't know the reason!" Hotch said.

Everyone was from England was something they had never heard of.

"How can it be?" Derek asked

" The director gave the order.I have Garcia searching about will inform us on the plane about the case."Hotch replied

He gathered the files and left the room.

_FBI-BAU Jet~8.2,2012_

Aaron Hotchner had the file of the british team on his had not looked at it yet,because hearing the case was far more important.

They had all gathered in the small area of the plane waiting for JJ to inform them further about the case.

"In the last month,four people were murdered in were called in because as said in the autopsy the victims were completely healthy,with no sign of violence on seemed like their hearts and brains stopped fuctioning. In every crime scene the unsub left four different ties along with some of the victims were killed during sleep." She cleared their throat looking around she saw curiosity forming on her teammates' went on.

"The first victim is a woman around mid thirties,her name was Mary owned a small her neck a blue and beige tie was found and an eagle was drawn above the headboard along with a strange was twenty years in USA,coming from second victim was also a woman, Mathilda was married to an American named Ashton maiden name was Creevy and she was british too. Around her neck there was a yellow and black tie and in the wall a bugder with a peculiar word written there too.

All the team were trying to process the was sitting next to JJ and he was able to see the pictures, trying to remember if he had stumbled upon these words before.

JJ continued"The third victim,Marcus Flint, was a male around his early thirties. He owned a club in Brooklyn came to USA in 1996 and he too was…"

"..british.I can't guess what's with this case" Rossi said gesturing to JJ to go ahead.

"Above the bed an animal like snake was tie we retrieved was green and last victim is James was a firefighter in FDNY He was living in England until he was eleven year old,when his family moved to Baltimore.A lion was sketched above the bed and he was wearing a gold and red tie."

"It is clearly seen that it is not random that these people were british."Reid said.

Everyone nodded and Emily added "I hope the brits can help us figure this out."

Somewhere above the atlantic.~8/02/2012

Two hours before they had left London after a brief meeting with the Prime Minister and Harry Potter,head of aurors.

If needed they would come to take down this unsub.

"So one of the victims was a pureblood,the other two were half-bloods and the last was a this had nothing to do with blood supremacy." Kingsley commented after letting Ginny explain the case.

"He first exposed Hogwarts,which is the first step to enter the magic word.I think his next clue will be about Quidditch,because as you enter Hogwarts all the kids talk about it..and those who don't know about it learn it until the Sorting Feast." Hermione added frowning.

Tonks had another thick file in front of her."So, let's see who we are going to work with." She opened the FBI's agents files and read aloud.

Federal Airport Brooklyn ~8.02.2012

Two jets had landed in the small hidden airport and four cars were expecting them along with lieutenant Gilliam. Fourteen people appeared almost simultenously and approached him. He had called the FBI but he was later informed that an MI6 team was coming too.

'I hope these people will take the bastard down' he thought and went to greet them.

* * *

_**The end. Tell me please your opinion. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. The time of judment

_Hello there. Thank you all of you who commented or added my story. I am forever greatful.I hope you will enjoy the second chapter of my story. _

_Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I don't own any amaziness you can see. Only the victims and their next to kin. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Brooklyn Police Department,8.02.2012**

The chilly wind that blew as they stepped out of the cars sent shivers to Hermione's body. They had not met the FBI agents but she was very very nervous.

Their team was a peculiar one. The head was a tall,dark man but with gentle eyes,the older of the group was a guy whose eyes were shining with humor. There was a girl around their age with golden her and blue eyes. She seemed very sweet. A huge mocha guy was standing next to her. A raven haired beauty was beside him looking stern. Her eyes lingered on the next person. A tall slim guy with long auburn hair..and he was smiling at her..His eyes were amber and he seemed really smart and cute with his vest.

She felt attracted to him and she wanted to run her fingers through his hies. For some weird reason,she liked this man, even though she had just seen him.

The older guy stepped forward "I am SSA David Rossi. This is SSA Aaron Hotchpotch,SSA Derek Morgan,SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareue and Dr. Spencer Reid."

They shook hands and everyone stated their names. "Agent Nympadora Tonks" "Agent Pansy Parkinson" "Agent Ginevra Weasley" " Dr. Hermione Granger" "Agent Kingsley Shacklebolt" "Agent Draco Malfoy"

The Americans stared with awe because they have never seen a group with such weird names and names they have never heard about.

"I am LEO Gilliam" said the chubby guy who had invited them all. Being a squib he knew who the British people were. He wondered how the case was going to turn out.

Aaron looked at the people in the room with question. There was something out of place with them. Probably it was the fact that two of the women wore hip holsters with something he could not identify.

"Reid,you and Dr Granger go to the morgue and examine the bodies.J.J along with Agent Weasley you will interview the families and whoever discovered the and Morgan take Agent Malfoy and Agent Tonks and go to the crime scenes. The rest of us will set up here and discuss notes. Is everyone agreed?" Aaron asked. Everyone nodded in return and left to do their assignment.

**Morgue,8.02.2012**

Hermione and Spencer drove in the same SUV with Spencer as a driver because Hermione could not drive well in the US. Their drive was full with chit chat about their had to lie to him though because she couldn't say that she was a potion mistress and an arithmancy one. So she said she had PhD's in Mathematics and Chemistry. Along with a BA in Latin aka Ancient Runes.

She hated lying and for some reason she hated lying to Dr Reid,especially. From the moment she laid eyes on him she felt something she could not place.

He was wearing a purple vest along with a lilac shirt and black trousers..and on his feet there was a pair of converse. Hermione always thought that FBI agents dressed like Hotchner not like Reid.

Spencer was really baffled with this woman. She had long curly black hair and big brown chocolate eyes. He could tell her hair was dyed. She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. She also wore converse. He instantly saw her in another light. She was very beautiful and very unaware of the fact.

The M.E walked into the room and invited them to the next. Four bodies were laid on the tables if you did not know better you would say that they were sleeping.

"Hello I am Dr Granger. This is Dr Reid. Please tell us what you found." Hermione said showing him her ID.

"The bodies were unharmed. Not a scratch on them. Nothing. The toxicology reports showed nothing,too. It seems like their hearts have stopped and I believe from what you found on the scenes, these people were I cannot tell you how."

Reid was shocked speechless. He shook his head " Did you examine the contents of the stomach?"

The M.E replied "Yes everything came up clean"

Hermione was terrified she knew the extent of the damage but she hoped some traces of defense were left behind. She dug in her pocket and rubbed a coin. She wrote " We have to talk to them"

**Crime Scenes.8.02.2012**

Draco was with Emily in the SUV and Derek was with Tonks. They would go to the last two crime scenes.

Draco was in the passenger seat when he felt his coin burning. He quietly took it out and saw the message. The car stopped and they had pulled in front of the firefighter's house.

They went to his flat and examined the room. They saw the CSI team were leaving. The door of the apartment was locked from outside and nothing had been touched by bare fingers. The unsub was really good and organised,Emily thought. She took out her phone and dialled Hotch "So this unsub locked from the outside and there are not signs of leaving through the window. It's like he vanished in thin air." Draco Malfoy smirked behind her back

" " Emily said and hung up.

"Malfoy,we are heading back." Draco nodded and gestured her to go out first.

"Would you mind if I drove?" he asked. Emily looked him with horror " I'd rather go back in one piece" she joked. Draco pouted but gave up.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Derek was riding along with the woman with the blue hair. Nympha-something was her name. They were going to the third victim's house to talk to her family.

They made small talk about the case and finally they reached the house. Tonks knocked on the door and a middle aged man answered them.

"Hello..Who are you?"

Derek showed him his id. "We are with the FBI. We would like to talk about your wife."

The man moved aside and let them in. He showed them to a small living room.

"We would like to know,if your wife's room was locked the morning you found her."Tonks asked.

The man looked at her with sadness and replied. "I was out of town that night and our kids were at their friends' having sleepovers. That morning I got home around home around 9 o'clock and I noticed that they blinds were still shut. Which is strange because my wife woke up every day around 8. As I got in and went to our room..I saw the door was closed and when I tried to open it, it was locked. So...i broke it open..and found my dear dead..but like she was sleeping." The man was crying now..

Derek got his phone out and texted Hotch. Then he said to the widower "Thank you for your help. If anything else is needed we will contact you."

Tonks nodded and said her goodbyes and they went to the car.

**Brooklyn Police station,**

Ginny was really nervous and confused. How could they explain to a bunch of muggles that these people died by magic. Whoever was doing this were trying really hard to expose the world they had hidden for so many millennium. It was tough but she knew in order to clean this up they would have to reveal the truth . She was sure that the FBI agents were already suspicious.

After all it was the first time in the century that British agents were invited to a FBI case. Lots of high ranking employees knew about the existence of magic. The American magical community had an Magical Law Enforcement unit but their team was the best. They had they brightest witch of the their age and the smartest witches and wizards, there was in Britain.

Ginny Weasley paced in the room waiting for the families and she knew that by tonight she would have to expose the magical world a bit more.

* * *

_Follow and review. Thanks! Until next time..._


End file.
